marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-1610)
He fled to the mainland, swapping bodies as each host wore out and slaying anyone who got in his way. He taunted his father, claiming Charles didn't care about him,, and sarcastically suggesting he might join the X-Men as Proteus. Colossus swiftly crushed David beneath a car, apparently killing him. Katherine "Kitty" Pryde's mutant powers began to manifest, her mother sought help from Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier was eager to have the bright girl, but her mother would only allow her to attend Xavier's school under one condition: that young Katherine would not take part in any X-Men missions, nor train in the "Danger Room." Xavier agreed and Kitty was quickly enrolled in the school. The Hellfire Club had been keeping an eye on Jean Grey, who they believed to be the Phoenix was reborn. They had secretly funded Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to watch over the young mutant until the Phioenix awoke in her. But she briefly went mad and killed Sebastian Shaw. Jean had began a relationship with Cyclops, leading to a deep rift growing between Scott and Logan. Their rivalry came to a head when Xavier sent the two of them on a mission to the Savage Land, hoping to end their enmity. However, the reverse occurred: Wolverine allowed Cyclops to fall to his death, believing he would then be able to continue his relationship with Jean. Miraculously, Cyclops survived, and returned, revealing Wolverine's hand in his disappearance. Cyclops blasted Wolverine to the ground, and then shocked everyone by offering to let him remain on the team (his only chance of redemption). This experience had a profound effect upon Logan. He realized how badly he had betrayed his friends, and ceased his antisocial, ruthless ways, and even developed a deep and abiding sense of responsibility. He also displayed a protective side for the younger X-Men, namely Rogue, and even eventually formed a bond of friendship - or at least mutual respect - with Cyclops. For several months the amnesiac Magneto lived peacefully as a Manhattan social worker looking after disabled children; however, the Brotherhood eventually learned he was alive, and restored his memories. Magneto resumed the bombing campaign halted by his errant children, simultaneously gathering every mutant he could into a floating Arctic Citadel. His powers enhanced by a machine of Forge's design, Magneto intended to reverse Earth's magnetic field, leaving humanity to perish in the ensuing environmental chaos. The X-Men stopped him, and he was imprisoned in the Triskelion, home of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates. Xavier was seemingly killed by the time traveling mutant Cable. However, Cable did not actually kill Xavier, but transported his unconscious body with him back to the future to keep under mental block until his questions could be answered. He healed Xavier's spine and replaced his legs and prepared him for the coming of Apocalypse. Xavier tried fighting Apocalypse and failed. He was barely saved when Jean merged with the Phoenix and defeated the powerful mutant. But she pointed out to Xavier that because of him, he set the mutant cause back by a hundred years. She expected him to start over. She reversed time to the point where the attack never happened. He went to Muir Island to recuperate. Ultimatum As a result of his meddling with Magneto's attempts to punish humanity, Charles was killed: his neck snapped by Magneto. After the events of Ultimatum, only Jean Grey, Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Kitty, and Iceman were left alive. Reformation After Peter Parker's death, Bobby and Johnny Storm moved out of the Parker home and joined Kitty in dwelling in the former Morlock Tunnels. There, they reformed the team known as the X-Men. Utopia After a Nimrod mutant massacre, it was given to the Mutant Resistance a portion of land were to start from zero. They called it Utopia, and managed to make of it a oasis with the help of a sentient seed developed by Blackheat. Even after a conflict among their own and the useless efforts of the US Army to stop them, the new mutant nation stood strong. When Jean Grey, the new mistress of Tian, failed to convince Kitty Pryde to join her mutant nation, the former X-Woman declared war on Utopia. The Final Incursion Together with the Young Ultimates, the X-Men witnessed as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion fell at the hands of several heroes who hailed from a parallel universe in retaliation to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own attacks against their Earth. This clash of realities was the consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion which ultimately caused both universes to collapse and come to an end together with their inhabitants. It can be presummed the X-Men returned to existence when the entirety of the universe did as well. | Equipment = None; formerly Danger Room, Cerebro, Standard black and gold uniforms. | Transportation = None; formerly X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Ultimate Marvel version of the X-Men differ from their Earth-616 counterparts in a number of noticiable ways: ** Mutants are not a millennia old species instead they were the creation of the Super Soldier Serum. ** The cosmic and supernatural elements such as the Shi'ar and Mojo are reimagined as humans. ** Colossus is gay unlike his main universe counterpart. ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat's main love interest is Spider-Man rather than Colossus. ** Cable is a future version of Wolverine ** The X-Men wear black-gold uniforms instead of colorful costumes and gold-black uniforms. | Links = *Ultimate X-Men @ ULTIMATE X *[http://www.sequentialtart.com/archive/mar02/millar2.shtml Mark Millar on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/Bendis_UXM.htm Brian Michael Bendis on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/UltWeek/images/UXM/UXMBKV.html Brian K. Vaughan on Ultimate X-Men] *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/ultx_men/kirkman.htm Robert Kirkman on Ultimate X-Men] *thexaxis.com, in-depth Ultimate X-Men issue reviews *UncannyX-Men.net Ultimate X-Men current title info and issue summaries * Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 }} References